dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrier/Agility/2
Characteristics * Put all stats in vitality since Sacriers get 2 Vitality for each point into it. * Agility- Scroll as far as you can. Since you never put any points in, you can scroll this at any level, so just keep at it. * Wisdom- Scroll as much as possible. It always helps, especially with the AP/MP loss resist. * Strength- Scroll at least to 50 for higher level weapons * Intelligence/Chance- Don't raise unless scrolling for some specific weapon you want. Not usually worth it. Scrolling * Vitality- if you want to scroll this, really only useful for levels <100, you need boar tusks and jellies (100 boar tusks or blue jellies for small) * Wisdom- Highly Encouraged- 25*(Small- 100 Gobball Horns), 38*(Powerful- 90 Mushrooms, 75 Wild Sunflower Seeds, 60 Hemp Seeds, 200 Moskito Wings) * Agility- Highly Encouraged- 25*(Small- 100 Nimbly Rings), 25*(Medium- 70 Acorns), 29*(Great- 75 Acorns. 75 Evil Dandelion Tongues, 70 Evil Rose Petals), 11*(Powerful- 80 Acorns, 80 Evil Dandelion Tongues, 80 Evil Rose Petals, 20 Mush Mush Sporm) * Strength- Recommended to at least 50- 25*(Small-100 Mush Mush Thorns), 24*(Medium- 70 Prespic Peak, 70 Crab Pincers), 26*(Powerful- 75 Prespic Peaks, 75 Crab Pincers, 45 Ribs Chop, 30 Flint) For more detailed info go to Characteristic Scroll Spells for an Agility Sacrier The class spells available to members of the Sacrier class are: Further Notes: 2-11 (10 points) Max Assault 12-21 (10 points) Max Nimble Punishment 22-31 (10 points) Max Dancing Sword 32-40 (9 points) WisePunishment/Transposition/LifeTransfer/Attraction/Sacrifice/Evasion/WeaponSkill/MoonHammer 41-54 (14 points) Save Points and Max Cooperation (4 points left) 55-60 (6 points) Save Points and Max Punishment 61-80 (20 points) Wise/Transpostion/LifeTransfer/Attraction/Sacrifice/Evasion/WeaponSkill/Fury/FlyingSword/MH 81-90 (10 points) Save Points and Max Coagulation 91-99 (9 points) Wise/Trans/Life/Attr/Sac/Evas/WS/Fury/FlyS/MH/Save points for level 6 spells 100 (1 point) Level 2 Blood Thirsty Madness Equipment If this character is your main: Start off in Incarnam and collect the Boone Set- You get this by completing quests in Incarnam, and it gives 25 to all stats. This should be fine until you leave Incarnam. Once you leave Incarnam, swap you Boone set stuff for Young Adventurer Set as you can get it, this gives 40 to each stat. Also, try to get a Bow Meow or Air Bwak with no stats. so you can raise it as you grow. As you reach level 20, you might try and compile a Bearman Set or Tofu Set with wisdom or agility items to fill them out. At level 30 I recommend getting a Toady Set. Lower stats will be cheaper and you can always find a Costumagus and Carvmagus to increase the agility these items give. A Dantgoule and Bashers are a cheaper if less effective combo. At level 36, get a Mad Tofu Cloak. Since this has +1MP that could get maged off, I recommend getting the most +agility you can afford. Fill this out with +Wisdom equips like Prespic Ring and Prespic Belt maged for wisdom, or +agi equips like parts from White Scaraleaf Set or Wind Kwak Set. I kept these equips for a very long time also using some parts from Crackler Set to cut down on damages. At 57, begin switching up to Aerdala Set as you can afford it. Go for the whole set. You need 50 strength for the daggers, so scroll that or get a ring maged to cover that. By 70, you should be able to equip most of the set except maybe the shield (requires rank >4) and the daggers (require str >50). At 80, think about switching the daggers for Ortimus Contrari's Bloody Blades and a Gelano or Captain Chafer's Small Daggers and the +str ring. Right now, I'm using a Sandanwa Staff. Around 100 start collecting Black Rat Set, OR you could collect Bwork Chief Set. This has less agility, but also gives strength and chance and 2ap/1mp. About 115, White Rat Set is another option available. Gives less agility than Black Rat, but more vitality and also gives strength. If you went with the two rat sets, at 135 you would be well advised to consider Ceremonial Set, as both rat sets are required to make this. If this character is not your main: Go invest in a wisdom or agility maged young adventurer set. Get whatever wisdom or agility pet you can afford. If this character is getting leveled by another, stay in wisdom maged adventurer set until you can get a maged Prespic set If this character is leveling itself, at 20 invest in a full Bearman or Tofu filled out with +wisdom or agility equipment. At 30 get a Toady and Carnivorous Staff- this could give up to 140 agi in this set, although maging this set is easy as agility is the only stat given. At 36 Get a Mad Tofu Cloak- the only reason not to is if you are not pure agility build. Get the best +agi you can afford and make sure it has the +1MP. From here on fill these 3 items out with whatever you want: Crackler set to reduce damages and slight agility and strength boosts Prespic parts for wisdom Wind Kwak parts for agility, vitality, and some resist White Scara parts for agility, vitality, and small wisdom Beginning at 57, Start swapping out for full Aerdala set and scroll your strength up to 50. OR Hold off until you can begin equipping the Legendary Crackler Set at 80- 127-205 agility and some reductions/resistances OR both. Depends what you want and can afford. Around level 100 invest in Black Rat Set OR Bwork Chief Set. 115, White Rat Set if you like it. 135, Ceremonial Set. Leveling See the general Leveling guide. Comments Feel free to comment on User:RacanemSibhel/AgilitySacrier.